The purposes of this study are: 1) to determine the effect of morphine on the psychophysical judgments of sensory intensity and unpleasantness responses to clinical and experimental pain in normal subjects and chronic pain patients and 2) to determine the validity of experimental pain models by comparison of experimental and clinical pain responses.